


hearts leap in a giddy whirl

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: Then all that’s left to do is wait. Her fingers twitch in her lap when she sits, anticipation rising in her stomach. Then her palms begin to sweat when she claps her hands together at her chest, whilst pacing the room. She’s been over what she’s going to say in her head a thousand times, and a thousand times she comes up with something different. She’ll get the words right in the moment. Hopefully. And Pippa will say yes. She’s made her feelings quite clear, Hecate is sure. Surer than sure. There’s no way she’d take this risk otherwise.-------------lesbian disaster hecate hardbroom not beingtoomuch of a lesbian disater. i am so proud of her.





	hearts leap in a giddy whirl

Everything has to be perfect. In Hecate’s mind anyway. She’s fluffed up the cushions, moved around the chairs to face the fireplace the slightest bit better, prepared Pippa’s favourite tea in the world, peach with a sprig of lavender, and she’s spritzed on a little more of her favourite fragrance, the one she happens to know that Pippa loves, the one that might possibly, maybe, smell a little like cherry blossom.

She checks her hair in the mirror, makes sure that not a single hair is out of place, all except the few little wispy ones at the nape of her neck, the ones that Pippa thinks are cute, she makes sure that those are extra wispy. She makes sure the collar on her blouse is not creased or upturned. She checks that her lipstick is not smudged and that her nail polish has not chipped, which neither ever are, but she checks anyway, just in case. 

Then she lays out the muffins that have been cooling by the windowsill on a prettily patterned plate. She’s made lemon lavender muffins, to compliment the tea. Hopefully Pippa likes them. If not, she has a backup plan, a safer option, raspberry jam doughnuts, which, if she doesn’t need to resort to, she’ll gift to Pippa at the end of the evening anyway.

Then all that’s left to do is wait. Her fingers twitch in her lap when she sits, anticipation rising in her stomach. Then her palms begin to sweat when she claps her hands together at her chest, whilst pacing the room. She’s been over what she’s going to say in her head a thousand times, and a thousand times she comes up with something different. She’ll get the words right in the moment. Hopefully. And Pippa will say yes. She’s made her feelings quite clear, Hecate is sure. Surer than sure. There’s no way she’d take this risk otherwise. 

It feels like she’s been waiting an eternity, but Pippa is actually a minute early when she knocks on Hecate’s door. Smile brighter than the sun when Hecate opens it and she steps forward, immediately wrapping her arms around Hecate in a gentle hug. “Hi, Hiccup.” She hums, resting her chin on Hecate’s shoulder.

“Hello, Pippa.” Hecate says softly, when she pulls away and welcomes Pippa through the doorway. If at all possible, Pippa looks even more beautiful that Hecate had anticipated. Drat. This definitely is not helping her nerves.

“I’m so glad you invited me. I’ve missed you, we really must see each other more often.” Pippa almost laughs, although Hecate’s not quite sure why she laughs, or why she’s still smiling quite so brightly. 

“I quite agree. Would you like to sit down? Can I offer you some tea?

“Tea would be lovely.” Pippa replies, sitting down on one side of the deep forest green sofa. “Do you have any peach-?”

“With lavender. Yes.”

Pippa smiles to herself, her own hands fidgeting in her lap, like Hecate’s had been earlier. A moment later, a teacup and saucer are floating into her lap, and Pippa’s more thankful to have something to do with her hands than anything. She doesn’t usually get this. 

“How was your flight?” Hecate asks, on her way to join Pippa with her own tea.

“Oh, not too bad. It felt like it was taking an eternity though. I suppose I was just too excited to see you.” She says, with that same laugh as earlier, which is starting to make Hecate more and more nervous. She sits on the opposite side of the couch and Pippa asks, “Have you done something new to your hair? It looks lovely.”

No? Hecate thinks. Pippa always sees her hair like this, in most mirror calls, if she hasn’t already taken it down, on every visit they’ve had. Hecate’s cheeks start to burn. Pippa knows her hair is the same, why does she have to make the butterflies in Hecate’s stomach triple when she hasn’t even asked her yet? “No, I haven’t. But thank you. Yours looks… Nice. As always.” She swallows, looking down into her tea, trying not to let the temperature of her cheeks rise even more. Wondering when the right time might be. Then suddenly, she remembers. “Muffins.”

“What?”

“Muffins. I- I made muffins. Would you like one?”

“Oh, wonderful, yes thank you.”

Hecate summons the plate of muffins over to them, placing it down on the coffee table in front of where they sit. “I hope you like them. If not, I made you some doughnuts- raspberry- to take home with you, but you could always have one now.”

“These look perfect. You shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble for me.”

“It’s no trouble. I wanted to. And I- I was wondering…”

“Oh! Before I forget,” Pippa interrupts, making Hecate’s heart skip a beat, making her nerves flare up through her entire body. “The book you said I might like to borrow- what was it called?”

And before Pippa has even finished her sentence, Hecate has transferred to her bedroom and back, book in hand upon her return. ” _The Study of Magical Miniscule Materials and Their Peculiar Properties_. Yes, here, I’ve bookmarked a few of my favourite pages and pages I think you might particularly enjoy.”

“You’re brilliant, thank you, Hiccup. Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was saying that I… I was wondering…” She sighs. “I was wondering if you’d like some more tea?”

That is not at all what she’s wondering.

Pippa, with that same ridiculous, heart melting laugh, says, “I’m alright for now, I still have some left here.”

“Right.”

Hecate gives herself a little more time to rethink the situation and what she might say. For now, they talk about books and essays and their schools. Eventually, they do each take more tea. Pippa compliments Hecate on the way she smells, and leans in _very_ closely to get a better whiff. So close, Hecate fears Pippa may’ve noticed the small hitch in her breath. 

“Crikey, is that the time? I’m so sorry, Hiccup, you probably want to get rid of me.” 

The truth is that Hecate is just as surprised at how quickly the time has gone as Pippa. And she still hasn’t asked her. And soon she’ll miss her chance. Her heart rate picks up again and she’s just about to speak when Pippa says, “Before I go, there is something I’ve been meaning to bring up all night. I’ve had an invitation from the magic coun-.”

“Pippa, I need to ask you something.” Hecate cuts her off. “I’m sorry for interrupting you, it’s just rather quite important. I too have been meaning to bring it up all night. I tried to ask you earlier, but I fear I only managed to make a fool of myself instead.” 

“Alright.” Pippa nods, looking a little nervous.

Hecate takes a deep breath. “Well I… I was wondering if- if you might, possibly… Like to have dinner- with me? Perhaps sometime next week?” She stops breathing in the short time it takes Pippa to reply. Pippa looks a little shocked. And then suddenly she smiles.

“I would love to.”

But Hecate doesn’t feel the relief she thought she’d feel at hearing those words. What if Pippa doesn’t know what she means? What if Pippa thinks of it as an occasion like today? Just two friends sitting down and talking?

“Okay, but… It’s just, well, do you- do you know what I’m asking?”

“To have dinner?”

“Yes. But, I- I mean, as my… As my…”

“Date.”

“Yes. Exactly.”

“Hecate.” Pippa looks at her and beams. “I would love to.”

“You would. Thank heavens.” She lets out a deep breath. “That is wonderful.” Her mind is suddenly swimming, did that just happen? Is she really this visibly calm about it? Did _she_ really just ask _Pippa_ on a _date_?

“Actually, I can’t quite believe you’ve asked me.”

“Nor can I.” Hecate smiles, feeling rather pleased with herself.

“It’s just, what I was trying to say earlier, about the invitation I received from the magic council.”

“Hm?”

“Hecate, what I’ve been meaning to ask, is if you… Might, maybe… Want to come with me to the Grand Summer Ball? It’s being held in London.” One of the most prestigious and most pointless events, held annually in celebration of the Great Wizard. “It’s just, I can bring a plus one, and I thought you might like to go with me. But I completely understand if it’s not your thing, honestly.” 

Unbelievable. The one time Hecate has finally, finally, desperately managed to pluck up the courage to make the first move, and Pippa so nearly beat her to it. She shakes her head in disbelief. 

“You don’t want to go. It’s alright, you can say.”

But instead Hecate says, “Of course I would like to go.” Making Pippa light up.

“Oh, fantastic. I’m so glad. I can’t really turn it down, but I couldn’t imagine turning up there by myself, how incredibly dull. And… Perhaps we can sneak away early? I’d love to show you my favourite secret hideouts in the city. For a place so full of people, there are a few very personal and… Romantic spots.” Pippa says with a flush in her cheeks. “I’ve never had anyone to share them with before.”

Hecate can suddenly feel the flush in her own cheeks and she really can’t keep the smile off her face. “I look forward to it.”

Pippa’s expression drops just slightly, “I really do have to go. Mirror me? About dinner?”

“Of course.”

“I’ll talk to you soon then.” She says, eyes glimmering like stars, as she leans in and kisses Hecate’s cheek.

“You will.” 

When they say goodnight and Hecate closes the door behind Pippa, raspberry doughnuts in hand, she feels so overwhelmingly happy that a few tears escape her eyes. Part of her thinks she’s being absolutely ridiculous, but the more she thinks about the events of this evening, the more she cries. And little does she know that Pippa is doing the exact same on her journey home. And when they fall asleep that night, miles apart, but feeling closer than ever, they dream of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i just want to let hecate have the experiences she probably never got the chance to have when she was younger, y'know?


End file.
